kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad
rugrats World's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad is another upcoming new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Sir Topham Hatt, normally in charge of the railways on Sodor, is on holiday and has left Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends in charge. Meanwhile, Thomas (Eddie Glen) and Gordon encounter an evil diesel locomotive, Diesel 10 (Neil Crone), yelling to get out of his way and stating that he has unfinished business on Sodor and he wants to finish it quickly. Thomas and Gordon are shocked. Mr. Conductor has problems of his own. The mysterious gold dust that allows him to magically transport from place to place is running out, and without it there will be no way for anyone to travel from Shining Time to Sodor or back again. There is a lost engine that is able to travel between Sodor and Muffle Mountain (located near Shining Time) via the Magic Railroad, but nobody knows where she is. An old man named Burnett Stone (Peter Fonda) lives on Muffle Mountain, near Shining Time Station. Unknown to everyone, he is the guardian of the lost engine, whose name is Lady. The engine crashed after an earlier encounter with Diesel 10, and ever since then Burnett has been trying to repair Lady. But though he seems to have gotten the little engine restored mechanically, so far he has been unable to make her steam. Percy and Thomas find out that there is a secret railway and there are magic buffers that lead to it. However, Diesel 10 overhears them. Toby the Tram Engine follows D-10 and hears him telling Splatter and Dodge (whom collectively he calls "Splodge" because he arrogantly claims that he hasn't time to address them individually), his diesel locomotive "hench-trains" and Infiltration Unit 7, that he will find the buffers and tries to destroy all the steam locomotives D-10 tries to destroying Lady the Golden Engine. but jimmy neutron and gangster use their burp bazooka fires at diesel 10 when suddenly kids worlds adventures team used their gadgets, equipments, gizmos, powers and abilities, weapons, vehicles, attacks, and wishes to destroy the diesel 10 thinks that D-10 was mad because Mr. Conductor's "sparkle" (a magic whistle with gold dust inside which he uses to travel from place to place) is running out, and he is therefore becoming too weak to stop D-10. inspector gadget, jimmy neutron, winnie the pooh, pajama sam, Toby, and the gangster use their weapon to fires D-10 Diesel 10 says "It's the old teapot, smash him!" Burnett's granddaughter Lily (Mara Wilson) comes to visit him. During her stay, she meets C. Junior, Mr. Conductor's good-natured but lazy and bumbling cousin, who takes her to Sodor and introduces her to the talking engines who live there, including Thomas the Tank Engine. Later, Thomas is assigned to transport Lily back to her Grampa on Muffle Mountain, having accidentally discovered the entrance of the long-abandoned Magic Railroad by an old grotto. He finds a truck of special Island-of-Sodor coal he lost and takes it with him. He arrives on the other end of the Magic Railway, which is at the edge of a high cliff near the top of Muffle Mountain, and Lily goes to her grandpa's house, leaving Thomas stranded on the mountain. Suddenly, the earth under the track gives way, and Thomas tips forward --- uncoupling himself from the coal-truck in the process --- and falls off the cliff and rolls all the way down the mountain to the bottom where he re-enters the Magic Railroad through another portal there. when suddenly inspector gadget used their tools to build the buffers, but the inspector gadget rescue Thomas the tank engine. Lily reunites with Burnett at his workshop, where he shows her Lady, the lost engine, and explains his problem getting the engine to steam. Lily suggests using Island of Sodor coal from the truck Thomas brought. This proves to be exactly what was needed, and the engine comes to life. For the first time in years, Burnett smiles. Lily and Burnett take Lady along the Magic Railroad, which regenerates beneath her wheels, creating brilliant showers of twinkling multicolored shavings in the process. As the Magic Railroad is reborn, Lady's face appears, and she speaks for the first time, happily commenting that Burnett had never forgotten about Magic. The travelers reunite with Thomas and find their way back to Sodor, where Diesel 10 finds them and gives chase. Diesel 10 tries to get lady and thomas but kids worlds adventures team use their weapons to fires at diesel 10 and p.t. boomer He is foiled by a damaged viaduct which collapses beneath him, inspector gadget used their gadgets anvil, mallet, oil slick, bubble gum, laser, snow gun, water pistol and anti smear gas to fires at diesel 10, woodstock's bird friends used their tools to tear diesel 10 apart, sending him plummeting into the ravine below, trunks used their spirit bomb sword and final hope slash to slice diesel 10, where he lands in a barge filled with sludge and is carried away. Thomas, Lady, Burnett and Lily meet Mr. Conductor and C-Junior. They use the water from a wishing well and shavings from the rails of the Magic Railroad to make more gold dust, and the Island of Sodor and Shining Time Station are saved. C-Junior, encouraged by his success in being able to help out, offers to take a job on Sodor, and Mr. Conductor presents him with his conductor's cap and a spare uniform so that C-Junior can now assume Mr. Conductor's role on Sodor, while Mr. Conductor says that he will now travel back to serve at Shining Time Station. In the end Thomas is happily going home to Tidmouth sheds to tell the engines about his encounter with the lost engine Lady. kids worlds adventures of thomas and the magic railroad transcript (shows walt disney pictures pictures logo) (shows imagemovers logo) (shows legendary pictures logo) (shows HiT entertainment logo) (shows 20th universal goodtimes century paramount productions logo) walt disney pictures and Hit entertainment present in association with gullane entertainment legendary pictures 20th universal goodtimes century paramount productions and imagemovers presented in association with the isle of man film commission A robert zemeckis and britt allcroft film starring ariel winter as lily stone owen wilson as burnett stone alec baldwin as mr. conductor david tennant as mr. conductor, junior annasophia robb as tasha with nicolas cage as batman matt wilkinson as the voice of emmet and joseph may as the voice of thomas the tank engine "kids worlds adventures of thomas and the magic railroad" mr. conductor narrating: hello, i'm mr. conductor and i'm going to tell you a story about a trains folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought them together. every story, like a railroad and kids worlds team, has its heroes, meet thomas, he's our number 1 hero! thomas: hello! mr. conductor narrating: but he 's running a little late today, and kids worlds team fightning diesel 10, this is the island of sodor where thomas and his friends live, it's a one end of my special universe, I like helping out here, by the invitation of sir topham hatt, of course. gordon: at the station 5, 6, 7, 8... thomas: up besides gordon who do we appreciate? practicing your numbers, gordon? that's a good engine! gordon: i'm counting how many seconds late you are. what does that sign say? thomas: the sign on the platform Hmm... "Sodor railway. really reliable and right on time." scoffs "signed, head of the railway, sir topham hatt." snoopy: that's good thomas. i'll be right back. gordon: but you weren't on time, little thomas! thomas: and you're being bossy, gordon! now please excuse me. i'm meeting mr. conductor. he's looking after us while sir topham hatt takes a much needed holiday. gordon: oh, i think we can take care of ourselves. diesel 10: kids worlds adventures team!? How can you a KIDS WORLDS!? inspector gadget: what? snoopy: hey, hey, hey, diesel 10, You said noting about killing pt boomer. You lied to us diesel 10! megazord: ja! mr. conductor narrating: when suddenly diesel 10 destroyed by gadgets, rex salazar's machines, equipments, gizmos, powers and abilities, weapons, joker weapons (heroic's thought), harley quinn's (heroic's thought), king ghidorah's abilities (heroic's thought), bowser's powers and abilities (heroic's thought), red baron & aerial weapons (heroic's thought), vehicles, attacks, wishes, techniques, items, elemental powers, grim downfall's combos, clicker heroes's upgrades, powers/skills, xj-9 machine and weapons, superpowers used in the powerpuff girls, main weaponary used in stuington series, known moves, z-moves, select weapons, weapon in the paw patrol game collection, battle plan, operation ho ho ho, booby traps, exterminations, and tools. (BOOM! CRASH! BANG! WALLOP! BAM! THUD! WHACK! BUMP! THUMP! WHACK! POW! CLANG! FLASH! SPLAT! ZIP! ZAP! DYNAMIC SUPER ULTRA ULTIMATE EXPLOSION!) diesel 10: Are you kidding? Do you know what this is? This, my friends, is false advertising. barney: How dare you kidnapper and destroyer and locomotive and pinchy! you just like give'em chase lady and thomas, kidnaps lady and thomas and tied train up cause if you don't wreck train, diesel 10, but i think it's time barney you little something about love. diesel 10: No! No! purple dinosaur stay back! whats happening to me! Barney: you need a hug please. Diesel 10: pt boomer! Help me mr. conductor narrating: when suddenly snoopy to tied diesel 10 and pt boomer up Diesel 10: Nnngh! You already caught me! you don't have to tie me up so - nngh - tight! w-wait! I-I'll be quiet! please don't gag m-MM Hnnnn... pt boomer: hllpphh mmh! nnngh!! Hmmm! Mmmmmmm! Hnnn! Mmmph! Diesel 10 and pt boomer: plmmh... jhft lmt mm gh... hmm dh hnnthngh... plmmmh...? Video D-10 tries to get lady and thomas but kids worlds adventures team use their weapons to fires at diesel 10 and pt boomer pt boomer says "No! stop! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then jimmy neutron use their lightning absorber V2 to absorbs the lightning, and thunderstorm. Jimmy neutron use their photon energy pulse fires at diesel 10's ceiling. Jimmy neutron use their sticky sneakers to stop slippin' and the sliding. Jimmy neutron use their energy puck launcher by heating this super volatile red mineral, to fires at diesel 10. inspector gadget use their gadgets to destroy the diesel 10. spongebob use their enchanted bubble blower to fires at diesel 10. shoutmon X7F use their sword to slash diesel 10. shacktron use their arms to punch that diesel 10 and use their cannon to fires at diesel 10. pokemon gang use their weapon combined to fires at diesel 10. Thomas the tank engine use their M134 Gatling guns gun to fires at diesel 10. Opthomas prime use their 2 energy swords to slash at diesel 10 and use their 2 energy hooks to swing over crocodile lake. woodstock's bird friends use their tools to tear diesel 10 apart, forcing it to crash. shoutmon x7f superior mode use their sword to slash at diesel 10. shacktron punch diesel 10, pig and mabel used their totem pole cannon to shoot down the several diesel's army. phineas and ferb robot riot battle against diesel 10. twilight sparkle and his friends fires at diesel 10, pajama sam use their flashlight to flash diesel 10, theo use their turbo to tear diesel 10 apart, forcing it to crash. p.t. boomer says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" spongebob use their goofy goober guitar fires at diesel 10, maximum triassic ultrazord, legend knight ultrazord, M.S. ultrazord, miracle celestial ultrazord, sky force ultrazord, shaolin fury ultrazord, and megazord 2017 use their combine blast to fires at diesel 10, inspector gadget used their gadgets laser, snow gun, water pistol, oil slick, bubble gum, and gadzooka fires at diesel 10, pajama sam says "the crime did not pay diesel 10!" pajama sam suck diesel 10 and p.t. boomer into signature edition all metal pajama man lunchbox. repterm tree sasquatch lines minator * blue green pink green yellow green blue orange green blue cygreenta change color green binoculars saurs rex * blue green pink green yellow green blue orange green blue cygreenta change color green 'brella saurs rex * blue green pink green yellow green blue orange green blue cygreenta change color green coat saurs rex * blue orange green yellow green blue green blue pink green cygreenta change color green copter saurs rex * blue orange green yellow green blue green blue pink green cygreenta change color green cuffs saurs rex * blue orange green yellow green blue green blue pink green cygreenta change color green hands saurs rex * blue pink green blue orange green yellow green blue green cygreenta change color green camera saurs rex * cygreenta motorized fan saurs rex * cygreenta spotlight saurs rex * cygreenta can opener saurs rex * cygreenta other useful things saurs rex * cygreenta gadzooka saurs rex * cygreenta gadget mobile saurs rex * cygreenta jetpack saurs rex * cygreenta magnifying glass saurs rex * cygreenta hat tipper saurs rex * cygreenta boxing glove saurs rex * waterproof chromomatic watch saurs rex * pillow fluffer saurs rex * monkey catcher saurs rex * bouquet saurs rex * hair dryer saurs rex * apple picker saurs rex * jack hammer saurs rex * interrogation light saurs rex * gas mask saurs rex * spare gadget telephone saurs rex * G portal saurs rex * dog bone saurs rex * scissors saurs rex * megaphone saurs rex * top-secret gadget phone saurs rex * legs/arms/neck saurs rex * skates saurs rex * springs saurs rex * oil slick saurs rex * bubble gum saurs rex * grappling hook saurs rex * zip line saurs rex * suction shoes saurs rex * flower saurs rex * ears saurs rex * lanyard saurs rex * flaps saurs rex * hat doff saurs rex * periscope saurs rex * tie saurs rex * tool kit saurs rex * gumball machine saurs rex * tennis racket saurs rex * record player saurs rex * watch repair kit saurs rex * iron saurs rex * oversized golf club saurs rex * magnets saurs rex * mallet saurs rex * parachute saurs rex * respirator saurs rex * refridge-a-gadget saurs rex * siren rex * tea rex * razor rex * water hose rex * search light rex * detention procedure rex * defense procedure rex * net rex * heel boosters rex * skis rex * teeth rex * snow sail rex * wind sail rex * radar rex * eyeballs rex * pulley rex * finger gadgets rex * mattress rex * anvil rex * clippers rex * extra hands rex * anti smear gas rex * scooter rex * bola rex * lasso rex * smack hands rex * combat drill rex * boogie pack rex * slam cannon rex * rex ride rex * punk busters rex * big fat sword rex * battle saw rex * blast caster * funchucks * bad axes * block party * sky slyder * power fists * hyper jet * blast launcher * alien excalibur * swift rocket * original form * omega-EVO form * reversal EVO form * hyper motility * super coordination * speed fighting * puerto rican history * indestructibility * bubble gum * whiz watch * hologram communicator * laser * utility belt * handcuffs * scribble sneakers * strato xxl rocket ship * attracto sneakers * refracto ray * spectrawarp V4 * shrink ray * retrowrench * speed sneakers * super health recharge * moduflurpogator * chalk sneakers * VDR * bouncy sneakers * ultra hair slicker v2 * lightning absorber v2 * sheenograph XL * flurpulator * jetpack * slippery sneakers * supa rusta spraya * fantasmogum * invertulater * energy puck launcher * sticky sneakers * floatacoat 1000 * spectrapops * infravisor * sky rockets * woodstock's missile * balloon launcher * the stinger * potato gun * flame boomerang * lightning rod * roman candles * snow blower * 10 gauge pumpkin * machine gun * take-copter * 4D pocket * small light * air cannon * big light * sticky suit v5 * mega sneakers * photon energy pulse * minimizer * indestructodish * disco king ll * spinmaster MK IV * blue green pink green yellow green blue orange green blue cygreenta super ghost kamikaze attack * super balloon flash bomber * ice tail * electric tongue * mechanical fists * slime sprayer * ice boosters * dragon hammer * wolf fang fist * super ghost kamikaze attack 100 ghost finish * special beam cannon * 100x big bang kamehameha * super saiyan * spirit bomb sword * pseudo super saiyan * super saiyan power * power stressed super saiyan * super saiyan second grade * super saiyan third grade * super saiyan full power * super saiyan green * berserker super saiyan * super saiyan 2 * quake of fury * strengthened super saiyan 2 * super saiyan 3 * super saiyan anger * spirit bomb super saiyan * super kaio-ken * charging ultra super volleyball * super saiyan blue * super saiyan god * super saiyan blue kaio-ken * x10 super saiyan blue kaio-ken * x20 super saiyan blue kaio-ken * final hope slash * instant spirit bomb * super spirit bomb * fusion spirit bomb * universal spirit bomb * the original kamehameha * MAX power kamehameha * master-student kamehameha * Grandfather-Granddaughter kamehameha * super kamehameha * z-spirit kamehameha * friend kamehameha * bros. kamehameha * family kamehameha * electric kamehameha * hero's flute * twin dragon shot * double kamehameha * spirit shot * double masenko * big tree cannon * 10x god kamehameha * true kamehameha * bluff kamehameha * spirit sword * light sword * spirit stab * super dragon fist * spirit cannon * spirit excalibur * stardust breaker * plasma distribution system * portable ecto-containment unit * proton pack * ghost trap * ghost stun 'n' trap * proton zapper * scooby snack * scooby fire snack * scooby ghost snack * taunt-o-vision * blast cam * the mechahomer * slime blower * megatrap * P.K.E. meter * multiple kamehameha * universe 7's spirit bomb * soul robber * mickey's paintbrush * sorcerer hat * trident * darkwing duck's gas gun * captain america's shield * web-shooters * pumpkin bomb * singing sword * memory gun * mega-mecha sword * water gun * speed * x-ray vision * earthquake * radar * shield * burp bazooka * rapid fire * slow time * super jump * enchanted bubble blower * bubble blower * sonic wave emission * magma manipulation * mmpr tower formation * mmpr power blaster * mmpr power cannon * aquitar ranger blast * zeo all blasters * zeo speed power kick * zeo blaster * zeo cannon * turbo all blasters * turbo cannon * turbo laser * space all blasters * space qradrablaster * lost galaxy trans-daggers - star formation * quasar launchers energy launch * quaser launchers + lights of orion * lights of orion power up mode * team powered fire attack * space + lost galaxy team attack * lightspeed rescue all blasters * rescue bird - unilaser formation * v-lasers fire! * v-lasers spectral blast * booster beams * lightspeed thermo blaster booster mode - all blasters * battlizers all weapons * vortex blaster * lightspeed rescue + time force team attack * wild force crystal sabers blast * wild force jungle sword * wild force jungle blaster * jungle blaster + lunar cue * time force + wild force team attack * storm striker (air formation) * storm striker (earth formation) * storm striker (water formation) * thunder blaster * storm striker (air formation) + thunder blaster team attack * thunderstorm cannon * ninja shadow battle * ninja beams * ninja power * z-rex blaster (red+yellow+blue) * z-rex blaster (red+yellow+blue+black) * z-rex blaster (red+yellow+blue+black+white) * raptor riders z-rex blaster * power of the gem * ninja storm + dino thunder team attack * SPD canine cannon * delta enforcers confinement mode * dino thunder + SPD team attack * magistaff full power attack * tornado tide * magistaff speed spell * flying kick attack * all rangers blast * dual magic blast * united formation * overdrive all blasters * all rangers strike * drill blaster * overdrive + veteran rangers team attack * rhino morpher super blade attack * red+yellow+wolf power united * all rangers spirit united * claw cannon * claw cannon + wolf ranger * claw cannon + wolf and rhino rangers * claw cannon + jarrod * road blaster * road blaster * turbo plasma launcher * rpm enforcer * rpm enforcer + gold and silver rangers * gold and silver energy mode attack * gold and silver jet mode attack * gold and silver skyshift blazer * samurai spin sword combos * blue+pink tsunami attack * fire smasher cannon mode * gold ranger combos with other rangers * megaforce blaster (incomplete) * megaforce blaster (complete) * sea brothers blast * sky brothers blast * pterablast+dinoblast * ultra power dynamic strike * knight dynamic strike * super mega saber final strike * super mega blaster final strike * green+blue saber blast * red+silver saber blast * super mega saber blast * super mega cannon * jungle sword (wild force mode) * legendary red ranger mode * legendary battlizers * super mega saber blast + super silver spear * spear blaster + dynamic victory charge * dino charge six rangers combo * dino morpher blast * dino saber final strike * dino charge tower formation (?) * dino morpher parachopper blast * dino morpher blast lightning final strike * triple spike * triple spike + t-rex chopper * dino spike * dino victory charge final strike * super sentai bazooka * ultimate howling cannon * death ray (heroic's thought) * sonic cannon that destroys every known (heroic's thought) * fire breath (heroic's thought) * superhuman strength (heroic's thought) * joker venom (heroic's thought) * jester cane sword (heroic's thought) * razor-sharp playing cards (heroic's thought) * electric joy buzzer (heroic's thought) * harpoon gun (heroic's thought) * acid flower (heroic's thought) * clock bomb (heroic's thought) * harley quinn's hammer and gun (heroic's thought) * harley quinn's mallet (heroic's thought) * professional lawyer (heroic's thought) * expert detective (heroic's thought) * criminal mastermind (heroic's thought) * expert marksman (heroic's thought) * skilled combatant (heroic's thought) * various weapons (heroic's thought) * genius-level intellect (heroic's thought) * criminal mastermind (heroic's thought) * business management (heroic's thought) * tactical analysis (heroic's thought) * expert combatant (heroic's thought) * leadership (heroic's thought) * avian trainer (heroic's thought) * spandau LMG 08 (heroic's thought) * vanishing beam (heroic's thought) * super ghost buu attack (heroic's thought) * destroy everything (heroic's thought) * 100% death ball (heroic's thought) * supernova cooler (heroic's thought) * breakstorm (heroic's thought) * nappa's rampage (heroic's thought) * break cannon (heroic's thought) * standard traps (heroic's thought) * competition traps (heroic's thought) * tests (heroic's thought) * trials (heroic's thought) * security traps (heroic's thought) * execution traps (heroic's thought) * inescapable traps (heroic's thought) * bedroom trap (heroic's thought) * ice block trap (heroic's thought) * illuminator mark v * portable bad guy containment unit * pajamaputer * pajama sam mask * signature all metal pajama man lunchbox * octan transport ship * trash chomper * rescue reinforcements * metalbeard's sea cow * castle cavalry * flying flusher * creative ambush * ice cream machine * thermo-bolt fire flyer * lloyd's green dragon * kai's fire mech * jay's lightning jet * nya's water strider * zane's ice tank * cole's quake mech * fire * lightning * earth * ice * water * energy * golden power * creation * pyrokinesis * pyrokinetic flight * fire shield construction * heat generation * smokescreen projection * fire immunity * fireball generation * fire spinjitzu * fire airjitzu * electrokinesis/fulgurkinesis * electrokinetic flight * technokinesis * electrocommunication * electrical force field * electricity immunity * electrical infusion * electrical bolt projection * electricity surface creation * electric orb projection * electro-magnekinesis/magnetokinesis * lightning mimicry * electroportation * lightning spinjitzu * lightning airjitzu * indy's pistol * indy's whip * mutt williams's knife * geokinesis/terrakinesis * psammokinesis * petrification * tectokinesis * earthquake generation * superhuman strength * earth mimicry * earth punch * earth spinjitzu * earth airjitzu * cryokinesis * cryokinetic flight * ice mimicry * cold generation * ice shield construction * ice beam emission * ice tornado generation * hydrokinesis * water trapping * rain generation * water shield construction * hydrokinetic flight * tidal wave generation * water sphere generation * watersprout generation * whirlpool creation * ergokinesis * energy amplification * energy construction/creation * energy shield construction * energy propulsion * energy ball emission * energy beam projection * green energy balls * main elements * benny's spaceship * lasercraft * annihilator * cloud cuckoo car * x-stream soaker * rainbow cannon * emmet's excavator * destroy dozer * destruct-o-mech * samurai mech * samurai shooter * soaring samurai mech * batmobile * batblaster * sonic batray * batwing * the black thunder * bat-tank * TARDIS * laser-pulse TARDIS * energy-burst TARDIS * ancient psychic tandem war elephant * cosmic squid * psychic submarine * sonic speedster * blue typhoon * moto bug * BMO * DOGMO * SNAKEMO * ecto-1 * ecto-1 blaster * ecto-1 water diver * jakemobile * snail dude jake * hover jake * the tornado * crabmeat * eggcatcher * delorean time machine * electric time machine * ultra time machine * enchanted car * shark sub * monstrous mouth * skeleton organ * skeleton jukebox * skele-turkey * companion cube * laser deflector * gold heart emitter * care bears stare * tiger drill charge * pincer claws * samurai strike * ultimate samurai slash * shogun ranger fire. symbol power, shogun strike * symbol power, mega strike * shark sword slash * ultimate samurai slash * ultra mega strike * double swords * double swords spin attack * ultimate laser cannon * ultimate strike * ultimate missiles * flying fist * ultimate legendary zord blitz attack * titano-raptor ax * dino head spike * blade raptor slash * para zord blast * ultra plasma final blast * cannon formation * titano cannon: final strike * ultimate batmobile * pajamamobile * super-mobile * spidermobile * timmy wished for gelatin. * timmy wished for whipped cream. * timmy wished for cherry. * timmy wished diesel 10 into a chocolate shake. * timmy wished diesel 10 into a fly. * timmy wished for "frost bite". * timmy wished diesel 10 would be crushed by wanda disguised as a baby. * timmy wished diesel 10 would be in cosmo disguised as a giant whale. * timmy wished diesel 10 was in space getting chased by cosmo and wanda in a ship that was shooting her. * timmy wished diesel 10 was in the human cannonball. * timmy wished diesel 10 was tied on the rails going to get run over by cosmo (disguised as a train) and wanda. * mega pixar ball * pixar ball * star command blaster * towable wrecking ball * lightsaber * stitch's blaster * darkwing duck's grappling gun * toy story mania blaster * cracklin' backpack * baseball shooter * halloween town jack-o-lanterns * carl fredricksen's cane * dragon firework cannon * keyblade * sergeant calhoun's blaster * wart's sword * TNT pack * bat boomerang * baseball launcher * mjolnir * paintball gun * flamingo croquet mallet * wreck it ralph's cherry bomb * toilet paper launcher * blunderbuss * frying pan * mabel's kitten for fists * freeze ball * pirate bomb * honey lemon's ice capsules * shovel swing * identity disc * final xros blade * double flare buster * blazing sword * magma pistols * rock wrecking maces * titanic trident * boomerang shield * sword * tomato * arrow * ballista * bow * cannon * catapult * crissword * energy disc * excalibur * foil * crossbow * broadsword * slingshot * shield * pistol * quarterstaff * halberd * light baton * gun * cloke poke * gnomscicle * armed & dangerous * monster trunk * arctic annihilation * heads-up horror * secret snake strike * kitty catapult * spectral extermination * gas-o-matic blast * heavy metal mayhem * prehistoric thunder crusher * ultimate doomsday demolition * big clicks * clickstorm * huge clicks * massive clicks * titanic clicks * colosal clicks * monumental clicks * fertilizer * thorns * megastick * ultrastick * lacquer * hard cider * pint of ale * pitcher * powersurge * embalming fluid * pint of pig's whiskey * combat makeup * brand name equipment * elixir of deditzification * vegan meat * spear training * crab net * whetstone * fish cooking * state of the art fishing gear * wilderburr dumplings * braised flamingogo casserole * truffled trollgre with bloop reduction * foomus risotto * world famous cookbook * jutsu 1 * jutsu 2 * jutsu 3 * jutsu 4 * courage tonic * stronger claws * lionheart potion * lion's roar * forest creatures * insight * dark lore * swarm * critical strike * clairvoyance * poisoned blades * invisible strikes * lucky strikes * magic 101 * below zero * frozen warfare * the book of frost * mithril edge * enchanted blade * quickblade * blessed sword * art of swordfighting * impressive moves * acrobatic jetpack * jetpack dance * whirling skyblade * sweeping strikes * roast monsters * combustible air * inner fire * the floor is lava * metal detector * abandoned regret * offensive strategies * combat strategy * burning blade * king's pardon * bag of holding * heart of gold * tough of gold * golden dimension * golden clicks * gold blade * defrosting * headbashing * iceberg rain * glacierstorm * icy touch * rise of the dead * curse of the dark god * epidemic evil * the dark ritual * heaven's hand * plasma arc * ancient wrath * pet dragon * smite * genesis research * prepare the beginning * ASCENSION * eye in the sky * critters * beastmode * sacrifical lamb's blood * super clicks * hand-to-head combat * warscream * bloodlust * boiling blood * lasso of love * love potion * love hurts * energize * kiss of death * dancing blades * annoying winds * bladestorm * eye of the storm * reload * red whip * art of war * battle plan * top of the line gear * ice age * book of winter * frozen stare * frigid enchant * lost soul * soul catcher * raging bull * dark soul * resurrection * band of brothers * medic * fully charged * inteference * surveillance * camouflage * revive * pesticide * rejuvenating seeds * green scroll * split earth * travel supplies * portal * travel potion * traveling sword * heart juice * luscious lips * lover's quarrel * love at first sight * fighting for dummies * warrior spirit * red sword * flaming red sword * meditation * travel boots * peacekeeper * blinding light * pro-aging * slice and dice * time travel * alter time * diamonds arrowheads * diamonds bow * diamonds horseshoes * huge bag of diamonds * charging exercises * horn sharpening * diamond bullshoes * labyrinthium axe * blacker powder * shorter fuses * goggle cleaning solution * MTR gold mining * quad-wielding * four-wielding * 4-wielding * multi-weapon training * patience * silence * way of the chef * way of kings * wider hat brims * lizard repellent * intensifying excavation * hard day's work * pedunculate oaken hammer * red oaken hammer * white oaken hammer * live oaken hammer * guardian of the people * blind justice * savior from the skies * unwritten tales * code of the forgenista * rule #1 * rule #2 * rule #3 * deep trench * forgotten city * ancient palace * million year old shadow * fish physiology * water animal telepathy * water animal communication * water animal summoning * water breathing * water immunity * healing factor * water control * water generation * lava manipulation * light * turning from a doll to a real dinosaur / providing magic * Chaos emeralds * speedster * superhuman strength * super emeralds * super and hyper state * heal * arm ladder * cleaner body * turbine hair * chest boombox * loud speaker * louder speaker * extension arms * pencil sharpener * water hose * hydro cannon * jenny decoy * snow tracks * laser beam * tino drill and razor blades * fists of fury * monkey paws * mighty hammers * mass hamer * open shield * lobster claws * crossbow * shiva swords * rocket power * swiss army knife * razor claws * arm saw * snowball launcher * razor legs * flamethrower * ice beam * shock gun * missile launcher * candy cannon * stun grenade launcher * thunder fist * electro claw * football armor * dress outfit * water fountain * jenny jet * spider legs * excavator * submarine * santa armor * sign body * hearing * speed * agility * by my cat's whiskers * cat-car * wing wind * flight * eyesight * fluttering feathers * owl glider * strength * climbing * camouflage * leaping lizards * gekko-mobile * M134 Gatling guns mini-gun * 2 energy swords * 2 energy hooks * 2 phaser shotguns * Ion Blaster * jet engine blasters * trainbot saber * 2 energy swords * 2 energy hooks * 2 phaser shotguns * Ion blaster * barrage cannon * trainbot saber * 2 energy swords * 2 energy hooks * 2 phaser shotguns * Ion blaster * barrage cannon * explosive ninja star launcher * japanese naginata * trainbot saber * heavy laser machine gun * charged shell cannon * heavy cylinder cannons * superhuman strength * superhuman speed * superhuman durability * superhuman stamina * flight * heat vision * ability to breathe and survive in space * energy projection * super senses * night vision * tornado generation * fire generation * x-ray vision * limited invulnerability * Immunity to extreme cold and heat * sound manipulation and control * supersonic screams * supersonic waves * supersonic bursts * thunder shock * thunderbolt * agility * quick attack * thunder * double-edge * tackle * leer * Iron Tail * Volt Tackle * electro ball * spino boomerang * spino defenser * ankylo zord hammer punch * pachy zord wreaking ball * spino boomerang whirlwind finish * ninja ultrazord blast final attack * dragon lightning * dragon wing whip * dragon tail whip * ice breath * microscopic vision * lightning bolt * pink laser beams * advanced intellect * intuitive aptitude * exceptional leadership skills * enhanced intuition * danger sense * rumble tusk stretch attack * double axe final attack * astro launcher * cosmic blast * photographic memory * vaporiza * energy orbs/sphere (colored light blue) * electric blasts (colored light blue) * zoopathy * animal whispering * omnilingualism * laser-eye beams * thunder claps * sound manipulation/control * hypersonic sound blasts * hypersound manipulation/control * hypersonic waves * ultrasonic screams * ultrasonic bursts * supersonic shields * hypersound combustion * ball blast * black hurricane * superior fighting skills * better strength * bright green-colored laser beams * energy orbs (colored light green) * fireball (rub her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it) * curl her tongue (Nuthin special) * furious fiery feline * starburst ray * razzle dazzle * cherry bomb * 2-tornado * wing plan R * fast ball special * fireball * cosmic cannon ball * acrobattack * B-bomb * attack pattern alpha omega atari * atomic twister * super-spin * reflect pattern omega * mega blast beam * combined ultra plasma final blast * super strength * super speed * super senses * immortality * bat transformation * flight * sharp nails/claws * hypnosis * shape-shifting * telekinesis * body immobilization * wall walking * clairvoyance * cryokinesis * pyrokinesis * shadow manipulation * teleportation * frostsicle * chestnuts * ultra magnet * snow globe * time clock * dirtbuster * upright * shopmeister * vacugrab * vortex pack * hammer * looper plane * marcy doll * marbles * instapop * scythe * eggs * dynamte * glue * toilet paper * banana peel * magnet power * super skeleton sword strike * trike flight * overyder * firebash * tremor truck * ultra chaser * green machine * hover smash * skye zapper * petey's landwalker * hammer of independence * wedding cake hammer * BB gun * 2 ice * iron * red hot * tar * fire * glue * fan and feathers * x-mas ornaments * mirco machines * heavy cans * trip wire * spider * scissors * garbage * bricks * staple gun * grease * big hole * tool bag * fire * ladder * paint cans * hole * tool chest * electric shocked * welcome mat with marbles underneath * window * toy car * trunk of books and a barbell * black spray paint * spring-loaded boxing glove and falls on his gun * bubble gun * fireworks * water balloon and plaster of paris * glue two mega blocks carts and wheels * board, basement, mousetrap, toilet paper and raw sewage * running lawnmower * slippery pavement and garden tools * garden hose * frozen swimming pool and trampoline * bucket of glue * flower pot * door * water * hook * window * pan * paste * stove * dumbwaiter * pot * elevator * cupboard * toy airplane * big tray * snowblower with marbles * stocking * eggnog * slingshot * nasty-tasting gingerbread man * wrapping paper and tape * snowman * flamethrower * feather * glue * honey badger * red hot spring loaded nut punching door knob * medical waste * heavy cannons * p.r.o.u.s.'es * komodo dragons * booby trap * tripwire * feather spear trap * paracord snare trap * cornflour explosive * slow burning fuse * punji stake pit * talking booby trap * explosion simulator * jack frost's staff * sandman whip * north's swords * bunnymund's boomerang * toothaina's sword * north's snow globe * yeti's weapons * sacred water * ultra divine water * gallon of holy water * holy water spray bottle * holy water * sunlight * bible * garlic * silver bullets * aspen stakes * crucifix * wolf cane * volcanic repeaters * silver bullets * werewolf hunting gun * corrosive * fire * explosives * destroy the diesel 10's brain * dehydration * bullet * fire * explosives * drowning * fire * burial * holy water * fire * campfire * wildfire * lava * tnt 1,000,000,000,000 * tnt 40000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 * tnt * tntx5 * tntx20 * tntx100 * flatbomb * miningflatbomb * compact tnt * house tnt * brickhouse tnt * woodhouse tnt * snow tnt * fire tnt * ocean tnt * vaporize tnt * hellfire tnt * enderbomb * nuclear tnt * freeze tnt * floating tnt * chemical tnt * erupting tnt * cubic tnt * multiply tnt * ghost tnt * drilling tnt * digging tnt * tnt fireworks * timer tnt * just ignore him * axe * toxic waste * drowning * outboard motor * machete * mega nuke tnt * random blocks tnt * crash tnt * lava tnt * island tnt * detonator chain tnt * day tnt * incenditary tnt * sir derpington tnt * derpy tnt * follows * can't run * help me * always watches no eyes * don't look or it takes you * leave me alone * no no no no no no no no no no no no * he rips your eyes * don't touch * missing poster * letter 1 * thank you note * fridge list * beth hayes wake pamphlet * letter 2 * crumpled note * letter 3 * arson article * charlie's drawing 1 * framed matheson farm picture * charles note 1 * construction article * he came for me notebook (aka the collectible that ends the level) * oakside park sign * oakside park rules * oakside park pamphlet * letter 4 * letter 5 * closing note * letter 6 * charles note 2 * warning note * letter 7 * mine article * letter 8 * letter 9 * letter 10 * i want to die note * letter 11 * homestead note * letter 12 * historic kullman mines sign * letter 13 * i'm sorry note * EPWS note * letter ? * charles note 3 * maggie letter * charlie drawing 2 * granary reminder * granny richter volume * charlie drawing 3 * matheson family picture * frieda note * walter picture * verzweiflung illustration * rose diary * maggie diary * franziska letter * 1 of 8 doors/windows locked * 2 of 8 doors/windows locked * 3 of 8 doors/windows locked * 4 of 8 doors/windows locked * 5 of 8 doors/windows locked * 6 of 8 doors/windows locked * 7 of 8 doors/windows locked * 8 of 8 doors/windows locked * 1 of 6 generator * 2 of 6 generators * 3 of 6 generators * 4 of 6 generators * 5 of 6 generators * 6 of 6 generators * too much television * double cross * knife stabbing diesel 10's heart * a cut too far * a defribrillator to the diesel 10's brain * blow him away * psychiatric help * mood enhancement * technology disruption * teleportation * glitters * what a rush (heroic's thought) * tell E'm freddy sent ya (heroic's thought) * i'll see you in hell (heroic's thought) * fire wand * wind wand * ice wand * emergency wand * magic cellphones (heroic's thought) * magical bottles (heroic's thought) * magic rattles * ultragoogolcentillionillionplexnameoflargenumbers tools * centillion shampoo * shampoo * centillion smartwater bottles * 2 smartwater bottles * golf club * violin * fire extinguisher * grand admiral personalized arch mantel clock * saxophone * super saxoflute * piano horn * hammer * saw * tennis * archaeology brush * tool backpack * notebook design * vase painting * two rubber mallets * centillion camcorders * camcorder * yellow crystal * football * mainstays led desk lamp * drum * soccer ball * baseball bat * turquoise vase * turquoise cup * mechanic tools * electrician tools * plumber tools * machinist tools * repair tools * artist tools * construction tools * garden tools * doctor tools * laboratory tools * kitchen tools * agricultural tools * wood carving tools * computer tools * cleaning tools * mobile tools * sewing tools * fitting tools * management tools * woodworking tools * engraving tools * farm tools * heatherman tools * technology tools * sculpting tools * carpentry tools * cooking tools * workshop tools * marketing tools * professional tools * communication tools * navigation tools * drawing tools * power tools * metal tools * barber tools * soldering tools * organization tools * handyman tools * clay tools * marching band tools * parade tools * hydraulic tools * fire fighter tools * keychain tools * dewalt tools * pencil tools * bowling tools * aircraft tools * toolbox * apple * banana * pepperoni pizza * subway sandwich * glass vase * black vase * beethoven * grand piano beethoven * alaron my song maker electronic piano keyboard model * kawasaki musical keyboard * plate * peanut butter and jelly sandwich * triangle vase * medicine bottle * jelly jar * time timer pocket blue * cheese pizza * scissors * 9000centillion watercolor paint * watercolor paint * washable fingerpaint * ultra-clean washable stampers markers * ultra-clean washable crayons * spongebob movie plankton to the rescue over 30 stickers * knights scratch and sketch * the amazing spiderman tissue box * red vines * sour patch kids * mucinex fast-max clear and cool cold flu and sore throat liquid * paw patrol puzzle * pottery wheel * sodor steamworks work bench * engineer tool kit set * bob the builder talking tool belt from fisher price * bob the builder build and saw toolbox * bob the builder electric chainsaw, jigsaw and drill * nestle water bottle * hat * centillion hats * hat collections * inspector gadget's hats * several hats * 10 million candlepower spotlight/flashlight * 15 million candlepower spotlight/flashlight * 20 million candlepower spotlight/flashlight * 100 million candlepower spotlight/flashlight * 15,000,000 candlepower rechargeable spotlight/flashlight * 10 octodecillion candlepower rechargeable spotlight/flashlight * 10 billion candlepower rechargeable spotlight/flashlight * rechargeable handheld led spotlight * rechargeable led flashlight * led rechargeable spotlight * night vision binocular-goggles * monocular / camcorder * night vision goggles w/ camcorder * night scope * night vision goggles/monoculars * video camera * telescope * camcorder/telescope * binocular/camcorder/telescope * monocular/telescope * telescopic/kaleidoscope * monocular/camcorder/telescope * 3d view master telescope/kaleidoscope/binoculars/stereoscopic * binoculars/microscope * sightseeing binoculars * coin-operated binoculars * giant telescope coin-operated binoculars * super fire-x portable extinguisher * water fire extinguisher * foam fire extinguisher * powder fire extinguisher * portable fire extinguishers * fiberglass handle hammer * super flame breath barney ray * super barney the reptar dinosaur mega roaring Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, mallory grace, jared grace, simon grace, helen grace and the gang jimmy neutron, goddard, ultralord, cindy vortex, sheen estevez, and his gang, sharkboy, lavagirl, max and the gang, elmo, grouches, julia, big bird, ernie, and the gang, Inspector gadget, penny gadget, brain, and the gadgetinis and the Gang, doraemon and the gang, xj9, brad, tuck, and the gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, goku, pan, piccolo, gotenks, gohan, vegeta, and the gang, cid, the helpful adventurer, treebeast, ivan, the drunken brawler, brittany, beach princess, and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, mr. peabody, sherman, penny peterson, dudley do-right, bullwinkle j. moose, rocky j squirrel and the gang, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, johnny test, dukey, susan test, mary test, hugh test, and lila test, lego batman, robin, batgirl and the gang, Aunt fanny, bigweld, cappy, crank casey, diesel, fender pinwheeler, herb copperbottom, inventor bots, jack hammer, lug, lydia copperbottom, outmodes, piper pinwheeler, rodney copperbottom, wonderbot and the gang, grim, billy, mandy, and the gang, Papa smurf, brainy smurf, hefty smurf, smurfette, clumsy smurf, nat smurfling, and the gang, turbo, chet, whiplash, burn, skidmark, smoove move, and the shadow, dusty crophopper, kai, jay, cole, lloyd, nya, and the gang, indiana jones, henry jones sr., marion ravenwood, mutt williams, and the gang, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, perry the platypus, Isabella, Garcia-Shapiro, balijeet tjnder, buford van stomm, candace flynn and the gang, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, gru, dru, lucy, minions, and the gang, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, green maximum triassic ultrazord, green legend knight ultrazord, green miracle celestial ultrazord, green M.S. ultrazord, green sky force ultrazord, green shaolin fury ultrazord, green zodiac ultrazord, green megazord 2017, green DNA ultrazord, green train guard ultrazord, green shaolin gigazord, green solar system ultrazord, green drivemax ultrazord, green ultimate ultra gosei great grand megazord, and green legendary power rangers ultrazords, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, cat in the hat, grinch, thing 1 and 2 and the gang, Infernites, Cragsters, Electroids, Frosticons, and ultra-maximum mix, Rubble the english bulldog, Rocky the mixed breed, Robo-Dog, Everest the Husky, Chase the shepherd dog, Skye the Cockapoo, Marshall the Dalmatian, Ryder, Alex porter, Katie, and Zuma the labrador, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, emmet, batman, wyldstyle, unikitty, and the gang, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz Simba, jack skellington and the characters, timmy turner and the characters, snoopy, snoopy's siblings, woodstock and woodstock's bird friends and the gang, olie, zowie, billy bevel, spot, big box, spacedog, and the gang, mr Huey, Dewey, Louie, barry b. benson, janet b. benson, marvin b. benson, adam flayman, vanessa bloome, mooseblood, pollen-jocks, the other bugs and the gang, Johnny, Ash, Mike, Buster moon, Eddie noodleman, Nana noodleman, Miss crawley, Rosita, captain underpants, george and harold and the gang, baymax, hiro hamada, tadashi hamada, go go tomago, honey lemon, wasabi, fred, abigail callaghan and the gang, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, Spongebob and the characters, Scooby-Doo and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, paw patrol and his friends, Ariel, Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, Princess Aroura, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Snow White, the entire cast from Regular Show, Meta Knight, Pajama Sam, Moana, Tui, Sina, gramma, matai, maui, pua, heihei, mini maui, ocean, te fiti, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, the Star Fox team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362 Kids World's Adventures Team, the Tiny Toons gang, the Caillou gang, the Sesame Street Gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., and the rest of the characters are heroes and superheroes, Blard Simpleton, Henry the lizard, the Bowser family (heroes's thought), King Ghidorah (heroes's thought), Plankton (heroes's thought), Ozzy, Strut, Ichy and Dil (heroes's thought), the Star Wolf team (heroes's thought), the Predator (heroes's thought), One-Eyed Sally (heroes's thought), Blather (heroes's thought), the Crime Empire (heroes's thought), Kaput and Zosky and the Subspace Empire (heroes's thought), shacktron and shoutmon X7F and power rangers and voltron and atomic puppet and the lego dimensions) will guest star in this film. Gallery Pooh's_adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg eene__s_adventures_of_thomas_and_the_magic_railroad_by_thomasedsfan-d5nvrc3.png 500px-Ash's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg 20141117235051!Ash's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg Brian_Griffin's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_The_Magic_Railroad.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.png SMaFmTatMR.jpg Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_Of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg The_Zoomers'_Adventures_Of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg Atomic_Puppet_and_lego_dimensions_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films